


Homecoming

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy has the best homecoming ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/489887.html) on the jim_and_bones community, featuring equally gorgeous pictures of both Chris Pine and Karl Urban. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

The bustle of the Starbase surrounded Jim Kirk as he waited patiently for Leonard McCoy to arrive, dodging careless medical staff, as some threatened to jostle the Enterprise’s captain unintentionally. None of the jostlers seemed to even notice that Jim was even there, bustling away on their own business without an apology or even a glance back at him.

Each and every time, Jim would shrug and smile slightly to himself; his attitude that day was as casual as his mode of dress. His blue suit jacket would have seemed at odds with his more casual white t shirt and grey cardigan combination he wore beneath it, yet on Jim Kirk, that attire looked good. However, his clothing was the least of Jim’s worries, right then.

Even though it had been less than a week since Leonard had had to attend a Starfleet medical seminar, it had seemed, to Jim, three times as long as that. They hadn’t been parted for quite so long before, not since they’d first met, and certainly not since they’d started dating. Their relationship, always close, had eased quite steadily and seamlessly from friendship into lovers, and any time they had to part for longer than a day seemed an eternity to Jim, at least.

He waited, scanning the crowds for the familiar tall form of his doctor, wondering where Leonard was and what was keeping him so long. Finally, Jim saw him, familiar dark haired head more mussed than usual, hazel eyes drooping and tired in a frowzy face. Despite Leonard’s weariness, Jim still thought he looked good, dominating the crowd without even trying. His suit looked smart and hugged close to his body, making him stand out even more against the regulation Starfleet uniforms adorning the bustling masses around him.

Leonard spotted Jim as soon at the same time as Jim shouted his name, one hand raised in greeting to wave the doctor over. A small smile crossed Leonard’s face upon seeing Jim, yet neither hurried to meet each other. Jim knew for a fact that Leonard was no doubt just as eager for them to be reunited as Jim was, yet neither wanted to advertise that eagerness, all the same. Jim blamed the equally macho stances both had instilled in their genes, stances that soon disappeared behind closed doors, when they were alone and relaxed.

The space closed between them, and even though they stood close to one another, it still was hard to hear each other’s words over the thronging masses surrounding them. Leonard rested one hand on Jim’s waist and leant in, cheek brushing slightly against Jim’s as the captain spoke in his ear.

“Welcome home, Bones,” Jim said, as he slid one arm around Leonard’s waist.

He didn’t say the obvious epithet of - I missed you - but the implication was there in his tone anyway. Leonard smiled at Jim, full mouth furling impishly at the corners, before he made his reply.

“I missed you, too, Jim,” he said, making Jim laugh in that wonderfully open way that he had.

Leonard smiled back in that almost-there way he had, before he leant in to kiss Jim at last, something he’d been aching to do since first catching sight of him waiting there. And as their mouths met in a gentle kiss, Jim a very firm weight in his arms, it seemed, to Leonard, the best homecoming ever.


End file.
